Anguis
The Anguis '''( ), also known in English as the '''Snake Apostles, is the collective name of Ouroboros' upper echelons. The Anguis consist of seven members in total. They are in charge of the strategic planning and command of the final phase of the Orpheus Final Plan, drafted by their absolute leader the Grandmaster. List of Anguis The First Anguis He is the mediator between the Grandmaster and the other Anguis, and reports the progress of Ouroboros' plans to the Grandmaster. While his identity and whereabouts are currently unknown, he speaks in a polite manner. The Second Anguis The position of Second Anguis is currently filled by Vita Clotilde, Witch of the Abyss. Vita is a bewitching 24-year old woman, whom was first heard speaking in Sora no Kiseki the 3rd and revealed as an Anguis in Sen no Kiseki. Prior to her reveal, she was encountered as an opera singer using the same name, and as the popular radio show host Misty. She is a descendant of the Hexen Clan, which has played an important role in the history of Erebonia. The Third Anguis The position of Third Anguis was originally filled by Georg Weissmann, the Faceless. Weismann was a 37-year old bespectacled man whose name is not known. He is addressed by the Legion as "Professor" and was in charge of the Gospel Plan. He was also able to manipulate the memories and conciousness of his targets, in which he found great pleasure. His devil weapon, a staff forged through Divergent Laws, is capable of manipulating the attribute of space. When his plans were thwarted in Sora no Kiseki SC, he stored the Gospel Plan's target, the Aureole, in his staff and during his escape, a salt bolt shot by Kevin Graham turned him into salt. Campanella appeared, destroyed whatever remained of Weissmann, and took the staff with him to report to Grandmaster. Presently, the position of Third Anguis is filled by Mariabell Crois, the daughter of International Bank of Crossbell president Dieter Crois. She was the mastermind behind the Azure-Zero Project and a descendant of the Crois family, who have been trying to recreate the Demiourgos, the Sept-Terrion of Mirage, through the means of alchemy. She was invited to Ouroboros by Grandmaster in order to succeed Weissmann as the Third Anguis. The Fourth Anguis Title is Thousand Oathbreaker. A young man and a smooth talker referred to as sinner or heretic. A dialogue between the First and Seventh Anguis in Ao no Kiseki suggest that the Fourth Anguis is situated in Erebonia. Like Enforcers Sharon Kreuger and the Golden Butterfly, he is a former member of the Order of the Moonlight Horse who joined Ouroboros following its downfall. The Fifth Anguis An older man, seems to have knowledge on the identities and movement of Dominion. The Sixth Anguis The position of Sixth Anguis is currently filled by F. Novartis. Known as an old mad scientist, he is the leader of the Thirteen Factories. He is willing to resort to sacrifices to satisfy his own intellectual interests. The Seventh Anguis The position of Seventh Anguis is currently filled by Arianrhod, the Steel Maiden. A woman equipped in helmet and heavy armour with long, blonde hair. Possessing a noble personality, she has a strong disgust of inhumane acts and is not one to forgive her opponents easily. Although she has mastered multiple weapons, her weapon of choice is an enormous calvary spear. She is considered the strongest fighter in Zemuria. She is in command of the Stahlritter. References Category:Ouroboros